Plant
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Reborn still had his amazing disguises; they just didn't work as well when he was an adult. Crackfic oneshot. R27.


This was inspired by a drawing a saw on pixiv by 義 so it's totally not my fault. It's dedicated to my darling wifey, Chronos Mephistopheles.

This is partly AU as Reborn has his adult body, and this really doesn't take place during the Arcobaleno arc.

**Title**—Plant**  
>Author<strong>—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
>Fandom<strong>—Katekyo Hitman Reborn**  
>Challenge<strong>—None**  
>CouplingsCharacters**—R27 (RebornTsuna)**  
>WarningsRating**—T**  
>Summary<strong>—Reborn still had his amazing disguises; they just didn't work as well when he was an adult. Crackfic oneshot. R27.**  
>Notes<strong>—Randomness. That's it. Don't expect anything else from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Plant<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna yawned as he made his way just out of the main building of his school; it was nicely quiet without Gokudera or Yamamoto, both of whom had to stay after for cleaning duties and baseball practice respectively.<p>

It was during this moment, where he was planning on stopping to grab some food, that he encountered something he hadn't expected.

A potted plant, in the middle of the sidewalk.

Well, let's correct that.

Reborn, as an adult, dressed as a potted plant, sitting in the middle of the sidewalk.

"R-Reborn… what are you doing…?"

The man continued to stare at him, unblinking for the briefest of moments as his knees touched his chest. Suddenly he stood, allowing Tsuna to see a large green plant-afro sitting comfortably around his head and the top of a plant pot so small it just barely reached his thighs.

'_Had Reborn always looked this way in adult form?_' Tsuna wondered, cheeks a bright red as Reborn's six-pack abs and lean pale body stared back at him.

"It's Chaos."

"H—huh?"

"Your grades." His tutor sighed, a hand to his temples as the other rested upon his waist just before the top of the plant pot, "They're chaos."

'_I knew that…_' the brunet wanted to mutter, but held it in. He watched silently as Leon popped out of the leaves on Reborn's head, made his way across them, and settled on Reborn's shoulder. Was the afro where he was keeping everything? Certainly nothing could be kept in the small pot hugging Reborn's pale thighs. Tsuna could see those, and dear _lord_ was his tutor living up to his selfish words.

Tsuna hated himself for the flush of red across his cheeks and the images he shouldn't be having dancing through his head.

Reborn was his tutor, that damn baby from the practically the likes of hell that came to screw him over. That same child who was now standing before him as a man, practically naked, with an Adonis-like sculpted body for all to view.

And viewing is what they all were doing.

Several classmates were gossiping excitedly, loitering around and snapping pictures. Tsuna was almost mortified that he _wanted_ Hibari to bite all these people to death.

But then Reborn was just in front of him, leaning in close enough for their noses to brush and sending Tsuna into an almost heart attack and meltdown. He had to grip the strap of his bag tightly to keep his legs from wobbling; face an amazing shade of red as his tutors black eyes glanced across his face.

"Well?" The man questioned, face blank and eyes determined, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

His throat was dry; Tsuna was practically having trouble breathing as half the school gossiped around them. Vaguely he could hear a girl, possibly Kyoko-chan's friend Hana, ask if Tsuna was losing his marbles for talking to a man-plant, others questioned what the man-plant even _was_.

"Either way, it's time to tutor you." Reborn commented, sliding back calmly. Tsuna had just barely noticed the incredible smirk sliding onto the man's face. "I could have gotten my own, but Dino lent this to me to save cash."

The fear began to creep up on him, Tsuna's nerves shot as Reborn pulled a black cord from his afro.

Tsuna vaguely registered it as Dino's _whip_.

"Let's go No Good Tsuna!" Reborn called out, cracking the whip against the floor so hard Tsuna had already jumped back three feet in the air. "I only gave you one sympathy whip for having done fighting in the future. Your grades, however, are important. Do not expect the next one to miss."

"Hiiiiiiiiie!" The boy cried, already scrambling to twist and take off running, his mind screaming profanities as his good-looking tutor ran after him.

The following day Tsuna came to school limping heavily, his face barring several red marks and leaving the curious students to their own imaginations.

Because Tsuna wasn't going to tell. Not about the whippings or Reborn's private tutoring after everyone else had gone to bed.

Nope, they could just remember the plant that attacked Tsuna on the sidewalk. He was fine with that.

* * *

><p>Tke: SO THERE'S YOUR CRACKFIC.<p>

Reviews would be lovely. I plan to do more in the Reborn fandom soon so yay.


End file.
